zombie_gunship_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQs
Frequently Asked Questions Below are some the most common questions asked on the in-game forum: Any Tips For A New Player? Welcome! �� 1-Look at the developers' guides for answers to all the early questions (Learn the basics) 2-Boost your 556 mg, when you get a rarer colour of any type of mg/ac, switch to boosting that 3-Equip all your ground troops with shotguns (i-37 initially) Common i-37 is better than legendary MP5, G36 4-Keep a gunship sniper ( SNPR-20) ready for the day you start to meet titans 5-Never scrap a weapon with 3 stars or more; Save them for fusing 6-Don't 'repair' any blockers near your HQ - unrepaired they are indestructible 7-Take your time, enjoy the progression through the game. How Do You Fuse? ☀As you boost a weapon, the maximum level is capped by the number of stars: ⭐️=maximum level 10, ⭐️⭐️=maximum level 20, ⭐️⭐️⭐️=maximum level 30, etc. When you achieve this maximum level on the upgrade page, select << and you find that the BOOST button has changed to FUSE. Selecting FUSE will show you a list of available weapons that will be consumed to raise the star count: -Weapons must have same number of stars as the weapon you are boosting -Weapons can be any colour, any level -Weapons active on your ac130 or ground team cannot be used until removed -Weapons used will be removed from your inventory and lost The star count of your weapon will determine how many others are required to fuse: ⭐️ needs 1 more ⭐️ weapon to promote it to ⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️ needs 2 more ⭐️⭐️ weapons promote it to ⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⭐️⭐️⭐️ needs 3 more ⭐️⭐️⭐️ weapons to promote it to ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ etc Select the weapons you want to use and then press the FUSE button (which shows the metal cost ). It is best to use level 1 weapons where available; otherwise the cheapest option is to build 'fuse fodder' by boosting and fusing grey weapons specifically for using towards fusing other weapons. Why Do My Troops Exit The Building Before They Finish Looting? You are using too much time: When the mission timer at top centre reaches zero, your troops will exit a building and/or call for evacuation. Choose scout (shotgun) troops- they loot buildings faster Take care where you start- try to pick as short a route as possible Guide your troops by destroying obstacles before they reach them Do not let your troops stop to shoot at zombies - kill the zombies with your gunship before they get close Which Autocannon is Best? Your best gun is whichever is highest rarity Gold > Purple > Blue > Green > Grey If guns are equal rarity, this is guaranteed to start an argument. Safe Version: ac20, mg762, ac30 are preferred; mg556 and ac25 less popular. For much more detail, see Which AC?. How To Play Events? You are automatically entered in events. For SCAVENGER events, complete missions. You score for every building looted. For SLAUGHTER events, kill zombies in Frenzy, Defend Base, and missions. (Only gunship and ground team kills score, NOT kills by ground defences.) For ARMS RACE events, boost weapons. You score for each �� used. Click the EVENT button and then the event title to see your progress. Collect your rewards from your MESSAGES. They are listed below any ad rewards, so you may need to scroll down. Remember that rewards will expire 72 hours after you earn them. 'How Do You Kill Impalers?' The secret to surviving impalers is to pick troops with high Troop HP: Assault are best: M4A1 for newer players, AR-15 when unlocked, and M249 is best of all. Boost common versions to lv 40, then impaler fire bounces off - giving you time to use a hcan, 40/60 etc. If using an ac, remember to lead by the width of the sight box. How Can I Kill The Giant Titans? Best options to kill the Heavy Titan are the gunship snipers AIMO, SNPR-20 & SNPR-25, or the hcan 100/105. To be effective they all need to be gold and well upgraded. As a guide, a gold SNPR-25 level 50 needs 3 / 4 / 5 shots to kill a heavy titan at easy / medium / hard difficulty. Happy hunting! �� What Is The Best Use For Gold'?' The most efficient use is to save your gold until you are rank 30 with level 8 Headquarters and Metal Storage: Because "refill metal" costs 100 gold, it is best value when capacity is maxed at 100,000. If you must buy metal before that, only do so to complete "Arms Race" events where you cannot loot enough metal in time - but make sure you have enough bolts! Another popular use is to 'rush' common armoury crates. This is best done only when there is a "Faster Crate Opening" booster active, where each crate will cost 15 gold. Do not be tempted to use gold to buy crates from the shop; they are poor value compared to rushing armoury crates, even without the booster.